Woman
by Ore Fubar
Summary: wanita, dan beberapa pengertiannya. / AoMomo / Oneshoot / mind to RnR?


**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Woman © Ore Fubar**

 **Rate : T**

 _AU! out of character, typo, kalimat diulang-ulang_

 **Pairing : Daiki Aomine x Satsuki Momoi**

.

 _(tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini, dibuat atas pemenuhan hobi dan pelampiasan ide semata xD)_

.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca *lufluf

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak usah ditanyakan, tentang wanita bagaimana yang menjadi tipe Daiki Aomine, si kulit hitam dengan rambut _blue nav_ y itu.

 _ **Oppai, oppai, oppai.**_

Adalah 3 poin penting.

Lalu kecantikan, pandai memasak, dan tidak mengomel, adalah poin selanjutnya. Daiki kurang suka diganggu, atau digaduhi oleh tingkat lengkingan tinggi suara wanita yang emosi, yang kesal, atau sekedar merajuk padanya. _Wanita itu hanya bagus ketika mendesah, ketika lemah, dan ketika erotis_ –sudahlah, pemikiran asem di otak macetnya tidak pernah berhenti.

Mungkin beberapa pendapat –atau malah banyak pendapat Daiki mengenai wanita sedikit berubah, setelah lelaki itu mendapati bukti nyata, bukti langsung bahwa wanita yang sedang merajuk tidaklah membuat hati kurang suka, bahwa wanita yang suaranya melengking karena emosi akan terlihat manis, dan bahwa wanita yang tersenyum dengan mata menyipit begitu indah dipandang, dan sebagainya.

Adalah Satsuki Momoi, sosok wanita yang ia temukan di halte pangkalan preman beberapa _(banyak)_ waktu lalu.

Dalam sekali seumur hidup, Daiki menjadi seorang _hero_ yang menolong orang susah. Masa itu Satsuki diganggui oleh preman penunggu halte, dan Daiki dengan sigap menolong – _atau terlalu gengsi jika diam saja, karena itu bisa mengusik sedikit harga dirinya mengingat waktu itu hanya ada ibu-ibu yang seperti menatapinya marah_ –dan berakhir ia kalah, bersama lebam yang ditinggalkan di muka.

Preman-preman itu beranjak ketika warga lain turut menolong, dan Satsuki dengan paha bagus nya _(yeah Daiki suka paha Satsuki yang bongsor)_ menopang kepala Daiki di tengah kerumunan. Daiki déjà vu, kala tangan lembut itu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, mengkhawatirkan luka gores membiru di keningnya, dan bertanya, ''kau baik-baik saja?''

''kau cantik.'' Daiki _ngawur_ , asli.

Dan bisa ditemukan wajah bingung Satsuki dengan rambut-rambut merah muda yang menjuntai ke bawah karena empunya sedang menunduk menatapi Daiki, aroma _cherry blossom_ menguar wangi dari sekitarnya. Daiki merasa rileks, dan suka. Meskipun beberapa bagian wajahnya yang terkena rambut itu terasa geli dan gatal, Daiki mengabaikannya.

''perlu kupanggilkan ambulan? –er tuan . . ''

''Daiki, Aomine Daiki.''

Darisanalah Daiki mengenal Satsuki.

'' –dan fotomu ketika masih usia 5 tahun itu lucu sekalii! Sedang memeluk udang –siapa namanya? Ebi? Cinta pertamamu?''

Kini, ia dan Satsuki sedang mengobrol di tempat makan yang biasa menjadi tempat mereka janjian. Sudah sekitar 4 bulan lamanya Daiki akrab dengan Satsuki, masih tanpa status karena lelaki itu kurang mengetahui dengan pasti bagaimana perasaan Satsuki padanya.

Lah Daiki sendiri? Jelas jatuh cinta, pada pandangan pertama pula.

''berhenti menggodaku Satsuki!'' Daiki kesal, tapi kalah porsi dengan rasa senang karena dirinya bisa menyesapi setiap momen ketika Satsuki tertawa lepas mengejeknya dan dirinya yang berusia 5 tahun. Wanita itu menggelung rambutnya, tetapi beberapa helai jatuh menjadi poni panjang, sangat anggun – _ah, Daiki gemas ingin menikahinya segera._

''bagaimana pekerjaanmu Dai-chan?''

Kopi diseruput, pahit. _Sepahit warna kulit Daiki._

''biasa saja, kebanyakan ditugaskan untuk mengamankan atau menjaga tempat-tempat sekolah anak kecil, banyak kasus penculikan.'' Jawab Daiki. Satsuki menopang wajah pada dagu, memainkan sedotan pada gelas berisi susu cokelat miliknya. ''begitu.'' Responnya.

'' –ya.'' _Janggal, Satsuki muram tanpa peringatan._

Setelahnya, tidak tercipta dialog ataupun suara diantara dua insan tersebut. Satsuki lebih memilih untuk menatap keluar, rintik-tintik hujan membasahi kaca dan menghiasinya dengan bulir kristal kecil yang sewaktu-waktu bisa terjatuh. Mata wanita berambut soft pink itu sedikit demi sedikit meredup, bibirnya di gigit dalam. Daiki menyimak –entah mengapa perasaannya begitu tidak menentu, karena bukan kali ini saja Satsuki diam dan menampilkan muka seperti itu di depannya.

Ada satu hal yang Daiki kurang suka dari Satsuki, selain wanita itu keras kepala dan pemaksa, ia juga selalu menyembunyikan masalah dan berkata semuanya baik-baik saja. Seolah-olah itu sudah menjadi sifat alami wanita, berpura-pura dan sok kuat entah demi apa.

Daiki mengerti, dirinya bukanlah orang yang semena-mena bisa mengetahui masalah Satsuki atau memaksa wanita itu agar mau berbicara kepadanya. Tetapi setidaknya, Daiki ingin Satsuki menghargai, atau sekedar _sadar_ bahwa dirinya khawatir. Khawatir, untuk beberapa alasan pasti, _yang timbul akibat rasa suka Daiki terhadap wanita tersebut_.

Rasa suka, ingin memiliki, dan ingin mengetahui.

Peran Daiki dalam hidup Satsuki entah sebagai apa, masih menjadi _enigma_. Alih-alih, sisi pesimis Daiki mengatakan bahwa dirinya **tidak lebih** dari teman kenalan, yang kebetulan sering membuat janji bertemu untuk sekedar bencengkrama atau makan bersama. Masih terlalu banyak hal dari kehidupan Satsuki yang tidak Daiki ketahui, keluarga, asal, kehidupan sehari-hari, kebiasaan, dan Daiki sudah ingin menikahinya saja.

''maaf, Dai-chan. Aku pergi dulu.''

 _Ia tidak bisa mencegah,_ _ **tidak berhak, tidak ada alasan**_ _._

''perlu kuantar?'' Daiki hanya mau repot-repot jika itu untuk Satsuki. Wanita bersurai soft pink itu menatapnya lembut, dan tersenyum. Daiki terenyuh selama beberapa detik. ''tidak apa-apa, kau _gentle_ sekali ngomong-ngomong.'' Dan meluncurlah tawa geli dari Satsuki, menghantarkan kelegaan yang cukup terasa bagi Daiki.

''terima kasih tawarannya, aku senang sekali kau bersikap seperti itu. Kapan-kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi, jika ada kesempatan.''

Tas diraih dari kursi, jaket dipasang dan syal di lilitkan. Daiki menyimak dengan seksama, tiap gestur mengandung _glukosa_ buatnya.

''kau sibuk?'' – _untuk apa?_ Bahkan Daiki tidak mengetahui Satsuki bekerja sebagai apa.

Sudah siap pergi, ia merapikan rambut merah jambunya sejenak. ''tidak kok. Aku janji akan menghubungimu.''

 _Untuk sekedar mengajak makan? Mengobrol?_

''yeah.'' _Baritone_ melemah, kehilangan oktaf. Persis seperti cahaya api yang terombang-ambing di atas lilin, kemudian padam. _Pun_ Daiki, yang sebenarnya sangat ingin mempertanyakan kelanjutan – _atau setidaknya_ _ **penamaan**_ _yang jelas_ –atas hubungan mereka selama 4 bulan. Satsuki berdiri sedikit lebih lama, enggan beranjak karena kupingnya menangkap kejanggalan dari lemahnya _baritone_ Daiki. Namun ia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum kemudian mengatakan sampai jumpa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daiki tidak pernah memperhitungkan, tentang kemungkinan munculnya _tikungan tajam_ dalam hubungan tidak jelasnya dengan Satsuki.

Tepat lima hari setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Satsuki di tempat makan, tanpa disengaja Daiki menemukan eksistensi wanita itu di sebuah toko bunga, ketika dirinya sedang tugas patroli lalu lintas pada sore hari. Takut salah lihat, Daiki menepi sejenak dari jalanan, dan duduk di sebuah kursi minimarket. Fokusnya pada patroli sedikit buyar, wajah suram Satsuki lima hari yang lalu terbayang-bayang dalam benak. Daiki memperhatikan dengan seksama lagi, meskipun terhalang oleh kaca toko bunga yang membentang cukup luas dengan bunga-bunga hias yang tumbuh melangit, Daiki yakin, eksistensi itu memang Satsuki.

Lalu polisi berusia 25 tahun itu tidak menyangka, akan menemukan eksistensi _baby blue_ yang sangat dekat dengan Satsuki, terlihat mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa seraya memilih bunga.

Dih, Tetsuya Kuroko jadi tikungan tajamnya ternyata. _How asdfghjkl they are._

Jelas, Daiki langsung dongkol, lalu kesal, kemudian marah. Ia menggertak, sakit hati, terkhianati. Tidak menyangka sobat karibnya itu menjadi _tikungan_ pada cinta pertamanya, nyaris berdesis kesal, alih-alih Daiki mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon kantor polisi tempatnya bekerja, ''Daiki Aomine, melaporkan. Sudah selesai patroli lalu lintas, dan siap ke markas.''

Lelaki itu pulang dengan muka seram di sepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Wanita itu mudah mengkhianati. Dan kurang (tidak) menghargai hubungan._

Daiki mencatat dalam otak. Itu adalah memo yang kekal, meskipun berusaha ia lupakan. Apa yang dilihatnya di toko bunga sakitnya bukan main, hampir saja Daiki menonjok Tetsuya Kuroko ketika lelaki bersurai _baby blue_ itu berkunjung ke apartemennya.

''Aomine-kun? Kau terlihat sedang emosi, kau baik-baik saja?''

 _Dih, sok memperhatikan_. Daiki mencibir dalam hati, namun yang terucap dari bibirnya : ''biasa saja, capek kerja hari ini.'' Dan Tetsuya dengan segala kedatarannya cukup mengangguk percaya, duduk patuh di sofa milik Daiki sementara pemiliknya pamit sebentar untuk berganti pakaian.

''na, Tetsu.''

Bagaimanapun juga, Daiki tidak bisa menyimpulkan sepihak, _kemungkinan_ terlalu banyak adanya. Untuk itu ia menakar emosinya secukup mungkin, agar tetap tertampung dan ia bisa bertanya dengan tenang. Jika memang benar Tetsuya menjadi _tikungannya_ , maka Daiki tidak akan mau menjawab panggilan dari Satsuki, dan lebih waspada jika memiliki _target wanita_. Masih ada Kise Ryota, Atsushi Murasakibara, Seijuro Akashi, atau Shintaro Midorima yang siap saja menjadi tikungan berikutnya. Daiki harus ekstra hati-hati, kalau perlu ia mengincar wanita secara rahasia saja.

Tetsuya datang untuk menginap, dalam rangka hujan deras yang menyebabkan _shinkansen_ sedikit macet sementara malam semakin gulita. Lelaki yang dulunya berbadan kecil dan sekarangnya tetap kecil itu memperhatikan Daiki dengan seksama, kemudian baru menjawab panggilan Daiki, ''ya, Aomine-kun?''

''wanita berambut merah jambu yang bersamamu beberapa hari lalu, siapa dia?''

Wajah datar meluntur, terpoles sedikit perangah kaget namun buru-buru mendatar kembali. Daiki semakin sangsi, menyabarkan diri untuk menunggu jawaban asli dari sumbernya langsung, bukan sekedar opini pribadi.

''Momoi-san?''

 _Ya, Tetsuya tidak bisa berbohong_. Daiki kenal lelaki itu sudah sejak SMP.

''Aomine-kun melihat kami?''

Daiki tidak menyukai kata _kami_ diantara mereka bertiga. **NTR nya kelihatan sekali.**

''ya, kalian sedang di toko bunga, waktu itu aku sedang partoli lalu lintas.''

Tetsuya terlihat menimang-nimang kalimat selanjutnya, ''lalu pertanyaan inti mu apa, Aomine-kun? Kau mengenal Momoi-san, bukan?''

Keraguan menyelimuti. Transparan sekali kalau Daiki nampak keberatan dengan apa yang ia akan ucapkan, jujur saja masih belum siap jika jawaban Tetsuya sangat akurat dengan opini-opininya.

''kau –hubungan macam apa yang kau punya dengan Satsuki?''

Atmosfer menegang, tingkat kecanggungan naik berpuluh-puluh persen. Tetsuya menaikkan kedua alis, lalu menghela napas. ''Momoi-san datang kepadaku untuk bertanya tentangmu, Aomine-kun.''

Ha?

''itu adalah kali ketiga kami bertemu. Ketika pertama kali bertemu, Momoi-san datang dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai temanmu. Dia bertanya apakah benar aku adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, teman dekat Aomine Daiki. Setelah kujawab ya, Momoi-san bertanya banyak padaku tentangmu.''

Detik-detik selanjutnya, yang nampak dari muka Daiki hanyalah rona merah dengan senyum lebar aneh yang lebih terkesan menakutkan. _Tetsuya memang sobatnya, bukan tikungan!_

''Aomine-kun, berhenti memasang muka seperti itu. Kau menakutkan.''

''apa yang dia tanyakan padamu?''

''tanya saja pada Momoi-san, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan memberitahunya.''

Bibir sedikit condong, mencibir monyong. ''Tetsu, kau tidak solid.''

''Aomine-kun, bisakah aku meminjam kamar mandimu sebentar?''

''Tetsu tidak solid.''

Tetsuya merekahkan hidung, sedikit terpicu. ''Aomine-kun.''

 **Drrt drrrt**

''ah, kebetulan. Momoi-san menghubungimu, tanyakan saja kepadanya.''

Dan si biru menghilang dengan cepat dari hadapan Daiki ketika fokus si navy blue berpusat pada ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja.

Benar, Satsuki yang menghubunginya.

Dengan perasaan senang, juga lega yang membuncah, Daiki mengangkat telfon itu. Berdehem sebentar untuk memastikan suaranya bagus di dengar, takut-takut ada dahak yang tersangkut di tenggorokan dan merusak citra Daiki Aomine sebagai polisi yang sedang kasmaran.

''halo, Satsuki?''

 _Berisik, dan ricuh. Suaranya seperti kerumunan orang-orang._

'' _h-halo, benar ini dengan suami Momoi Satsuki?''_

 _ **WTF**_ –dalam imaji Daiki membanting ponselnya sendiri saking melambung senang juga heran mengapa dirinya disebut suami Satsuki. Di seberang telfon bukanlah suara Satsuki, melainkan suara lelaki yang seperti terburu-buru, suara sirine ambulan membuat jantung Daiki mencelos.

S-satsuki!

'' _bisakah kau datang ke rumah sakit Tokyo? Momoi Satsuki sedang –''_

''ya, aku bisa. Akan segera sampai.''

Daiki tidak pernah melambung senang kemudian dilanda kecemasan yang luar biasa. Tanpa tergesa menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tidak mengindahkan hujan deras juga tidak patutnya ia kebut-kebutan sebagai polisi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''selamat, istri anda hamil.''

 _Astaga._

Kejutan macam apalagi ini.

Dengan kondisi basah kuyup, Daiki mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan dari dokter yang menangani Satsuki. Seolah-olah ia **memang betulan suami Satsuki** , padahal tidak. Dokter menjelaskan, bahwa usia kandungan Satsuki sudah memasuki 3 bulan, dan Satsuki pingsan di jalanan karena serangan pusing mendadak, wanita itu menderita _anemia_. Dokter itu juga banyak menyarankan agar Satsuki sebaiknya tidak terlalu aktif dalam keseharian, makanan dan minuman yang harus dikonsumsi dan tidak boleh dikonsumsi, periksa rutin kandungan karena kemungkinan cacat, dan masih banyak lagi.

Daiki memang mendengarkan, dengan seksama pula. Tapi otaknya _blank_ total. Digelapkan oleh satu pertanyaan, tentang siapa Satsuki sebenarnya.

''anda boleh menjenguk istri anda, dia sudah sadarkan diri.''

Dan disinilah sekarang, ia menatap Satsuki yang terbaring dengan mata terbuka lemah, napasnya sangat pelan hingga Daiki ketakutan dada _bongsor_ Satsuki berhenti naik-turun. Daiki sudah berganti pakaian, _tidak tega melihat basah kuyup, dokter tadi meminjamkan Daiki baju rumah sakit_ –yang serba putih.

Daiki mendekat, dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Satsuki menoleh, _hanya dengan lirikan mata_.

Demi apapun, Daiki kesakitan melihat wanita itu rapuh. Maka dari itu, ketika Satsuki hendak memanggil namanya dan menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Daiki menaruh telunjuknya dengan lembut di depan bibir wanita itu, kemudian lekas mencium keningnya dengan sayang. _Sangat sayang_.

''aku tidak akan bertanya apapun untuk sekarang. Kumohon sembuhlah dulu.''

Air mata tidak tertahankan, Satsuki menangis dalam diam. Memejamkan mata dan mengangguk samar, menikmati kehangatan Daiki pada ciuman di keningnya.

.

 _Sebenarnya seberapa pintar wanita menyembunyikan rahasia?_

 _Seberapa bagus akting wanita hingga banyak penonton yang tertipu karenanya?_

 _Seberapa banyak beban yang selalu wanita tanggung sendirian?_

 _Seberapa rapuh wanita sampai Daiki tidak sampai hati dan ikut kesakitan saat melihatnya?_

.

Dalam diam Daiki mematri sosok Satsuki yang setengah pingsan di ranjang rumah sakit. Polisi itu menghela napasnya dalam, mengusap rambut Satsuki yang berantakkan kemudian tersenyum. ''aku akan menikahimu, bagaimanapun kondisimu, Satsuki.''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Satsuki sudah diizinkan untuk pulang dan Daiki meminta cuti seminggu penuh untuk menjaga Satsuki di rumah sakit, wanita berambut soft pink itu lagi-lagi menangis.

Daiki menenangkannya, dan berkata bahwa itu adalah keinginannya. Satsuki terlihat tenang untuk sesaat, Daiki memutuskan untuk memanggil taksi dan membawa Satsuki pulang ke apartemennya. Sementara motor miliknya akan diambil oleh Tetsuya nanti sore, Daiki baru ingat kalau ia meninggalkan sobat birunya itu di apartemennya sendirian.

''Tetsu, motornya kuserahkan padamu.''

''baik, Aomine-kun.''

Tetsuya pamit, meninggalkan Daiki dan Satsuki di pintu apartemen yang menutup dengan dramatis. Daiki merengkuh bahu wanita itu erat, jaga-jaga jika Satsuki kembali pingsan atau _anemia_ nya kambuh. Satsuki diam tak melawan, masih terlihat lelah namun senyum muncul di wajah pucatnya.

''duduklah di sini, aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untukmu.''

Dengan sangat hati-hati Daiki mendudukkan wanita tersebut, setelah memastikan posisinya benar-benar aman dan nyaman, ia meninggalkan wanita itu ke dapur. Ketika ia memanaskan air dan menuangkan gula pada gelas, perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk. Jujur, ia sangat kecewa Satsuki tahu-tahu sudah hamil. Tetapi ia menahan itu, tidak bisa egois dengan meluap-luapkan kekecewaannya ketika Satsuki sedang tertekan dan sangat lemah. Ia ingin wanita itu pulih terlebih dulu, biarlah kecewanya berlalu.

Ia selesai, teh mengepul panas menerpa wajahnya. Dari belakang, ia dapat melihat kepala merah jambu Satsuki yang menyembul diantara sofa, diamnya wanita itu menjadi kecemasan terbesar Daiki. Ia menghampiri, berjalan mendekat, dan menaruh nampan teh tepat di depan Satsuki. Daiki mengambil posisi duduk di seberang wanita tersebut, tersenyum menenangkan dan berkata lembut, ''minumlah.''

''terima kasih.''

Senyap, dan uap-uap teh panas menutupi pandangan Daiki dari raut muka Satsuki yang tertutupi rambut panjangnya. Daiki pun turut senyap, menyesap tehnya perlahan seraya tidak melepaskan pandangan dari lawan bicaranya.

''hei.''

Cangkir teh ditaruh di atas meja secara bersamaan, Daiki menemukan Satsuki yang tersenyum dibalik poninya.

'' –bolehkah aku mengucirkan rambutmu? Terlihat ribet sekali.''

Ketika itu Satsuki menyampirkan poni panjangnya ke belakang telinga, mempertontonkan mata sembab yang selama ini disembunyikan. Ia tertawa kecil, pipinya menghangat merah sangat kontras terlihat diantara kulit pucatnya.

''tentu, Dai-chan.''

.

.

.

.

 _Wanita itu seperti terbuat dari awan, sangat lembut dan halus_. Meskipun Daiki tidak pernah –dan tidak akan pernah menyentuh awan, tapi lelaki itu yakin bahwa awan adalah perumpamaan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan tekstur perawakan wanita.

Daiki sampai tidak luasa menyentuh kulit putih dan halus milik Satsuki dengan tangannya yang kasar. Meskipun hanya sebatas kulit leher karena Daiki harus mengais rambut-rambut yang berjatuhan, ia tetap ragu. Satsuki merasakan keraguan itu, dan berbalik sebentar. Tersenyum teduh, menggenggam kedua tangan Daiki. ''tidak apa, bukannya kau bilang ingin mengucir rambutku? Tidak perlu ragu.''

Kehangatan menjalar cepat, tidak kuat menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk wanita itu.

'' –b –bagaimana caranya? Susah sekali. . ''

Daiki kaku, dan tidak pernah mengikatkan rambut wanita sebelumnya. Satsuki tertawa kecil di depan, ''kau harus memastikan bahwa rambutku sudah sepenuhnya dalam genggamanmu, setelah itu ikat dengan ikat rambut.''

Uh, itu tidak membantu apa-apa. Daiki mana tahu soal beginian, lelaki itu merengut kesal beberapa kali karena usahanya selalu gagal dan rambut Satsuki terurai lagi dan lagi. Satsuki memejamkan matanya, tersenyum lebar. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, tangan-tangan besar Daiki yang menyentuhnya dengan hati-hati terasa sangat menakjubkan. Ia merasa terlindungi, dan dimanjakan. Daiki begitu sempurna.

'' _mou_ , biar kutunjukkan caranya.''

Seolah lupa semua masalah atau kondisi yang dialami, mereka berdua tenggelam dalam keakraban yang menyenangkan. Satsuki berbalik, mengambil alih ikat rambut dari tangan Daiki. Daiki diam dengan senyum kaku, merasa malu karena gagal.

Satsuki sedikit menunduk, rambutnya segera berjatuhan ke bawah. Kedua tangannya mulai menyisir rambut ke belakang, sebelum sebelah tangannya bekerja untuk menggenggam agar tidak terurai dan tangan lain mengumpulkan rambut yang masih bandel. Dari gestur yang dilakukan Satsuki, Daiki sangat berdebar senang. Leher jenjang wanita itu terlihat menggoda, juga bagaimana baju dengan kerah melorot mempertontonkan tulang pundak Satsuki yang melengkung sempurna. Terlihat putih bersih, tidak tersentuh dan tidak ternoda.

Ketika mengikat rambutnya, Satsuki memejamkan mata. Bibirnya terkatup, ekspresinya nampak tenang. Sungguh, indah seindah-indahnya apapun di dunia. Daiki menyumpahi, betapa beruntung dirinya bisa bersama Satsuki, sosok rapuh yang dibungkus kesempurnaan fisik seorang wanita.

''lihat, cara mengikatnya seperti ini –''

Satsuki terkejut bukan main. Daiki memeluknya lagi, kali ini lebih erat dan _posesif_. Rambut yang sudah ia genggamkan terurai kembali, bahkan menutupi kepala Daiki yang menyusup di lehernya.

 _Daiki menyesap aroma yang menempel di leher itu. Manis, menggugah. Satsuki bergetar, mengerang pelan._

''D- dai –chan . . ''

 _Awh_ , gumpalan kenyal terasa sangat jelas di dada bidangnya.

''dadamu bagus, besar dan kenyal. Sesuai tipeku.'' Daiki refleks, asli.

Satsuki tertawa, kemudian mendorong kepala Daiki agar menyingkir dari lehernya. Ia memegangi wajah lelaki itu dengan sayang, ''iya, aku mengerti.''

Katakan, Daiki. Bahwa kau mencintainya dan ingin menikahinya.

''Satsuki, aku –''

''sebelum semuanya, bukankah harus ada yang kujelaskan?''

Iris soft pink berubah sendu. Daiki terperangah sebentar, lalu mengangguk. Kembali menjadi canggung dan enggan, ia sedikit menambah jarak dengan Satsuki dan menatap wanita itu serius. ''akan kudengarkan.''

.

.

.

.

 _Wanita itu kuat perasaannya, lemah fisiknya._

 _Wanita terkadang sukar jujur, namun ketika sudah sampai batasnya, apapun akan diutarakan._

 _Wanita itu penyayang, dan lebih dominan ke perasaan._

 _Wanita dipenuhi rasa ingin dimengerti, dilindungi, dan dicintai._

.

.

''aku diperkosa.''

Daiki menahan napas.

''kejadiannya adalah sebulan setelah aku mengenalmu. Aku disuntik obat tidur, dibawa ke hotel, lalu ditiduri.''

Wanita itu nampak sangat datar ketika bercerita. Mungkin _seperti mati_ , dalam artian lain.

''yang kutemukan besoknya, adalah aku, yang sudah tidak suci dengan ruam merah dimana-mana.''

''adalah aku, yang sudah tidak pantas hidup dan menjadi sampah masyarakat.''

''adalah aku, yang gagal menjadi wanita sejati.''

Cukup, Daiki geram. Tidak suka Satsuki merendahkan dirinya seperti itu.

''siapa pelakunya? '' baritone itu memberat, emosi.

Satsuki terisak. Menundukkan kepala.

''Shuuzo Nijimura, laki-laki yang aku tolak perasaannya.''

 _ **WTF NIJIMURA?!**_

''haha, astaga. Dia seniorku di kantor.'' Daiki tertawa horor. Satsuki menunduk semakin dalam, malu luar biasa.

''maafkan aku, Dai-chan.''

''kupastikan dia masuk penjara.''

''kumohon, jangan.''

''DIA MENYAKITIMU SATSUKI! MENODAIMU!''

''Dai-chan, hentikan. Aku sudah tidak ingin mengurusinya lagi!''

''tidak, aku akan membuat dia mendapatkan hal setimpal.''

Tangisan Satsuki Momoi pecah, dilantuni teriakan frustasi dan tertekan berat. ''KUMOHON MENGERTILAH, AKU HANYA INGIN MELARIKAN DIRI!.''

Daiki Aomine terperanjat, baru menyadari bahwa ia membentak wanita tersebut. Dengan sigap ia memeluk Satsuki, yang semakin keras menangis ketika dipeluk. Daiki memejamkan mata, mengelus rambut wanita tersebut.

''maaf, Satsuki. Aku mencintaimu.''

 _Wah, akhirnya terucap juga._

''tidak, Dai-chan. Aku cacat.''

''aku akan menikahimu, dan mengurusmu.''

''hentikan, aku tidak pantas.''

''kau adalah wanita, wanita yang kusukai.''

''lebih baik kau meninggalkanku!''

''kita akan pindah, dan membuatmu melupakan semuanya.''

'' . . . ''

''tidak usah banyak protes, kau milikku.''

 _Satu ciuman menyelesaikan semua yang ada._

 _Satsuki sudah menjadi milik Daiki, absolut._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

 _Tiga bulan setelahnya, Daiki Aomine dan Satsuki Momoi pindah kota. Dari Tokyo, menuju Kyoto atas bantuan Seijuro Akashi yang memang nyaris memegang setengah dari kota tersebut. Dua minggu setelah kepindahan, Daiki menemukan Satsuki yang tidak sadarkan diri ketika ia baru berpulang dari pekerjaannya. Satsuki dilarikan ke rumah sakit, Daiki hampir menangis saking cemas dan takut._

 _._

 _2 jam menunggu, dokter keluar ruang pemeriksaan._

 _Satsuki Momoi dinyatakan keguguran._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Wanita itu pemikir yang keras, selalu mengkhawatirkan segala diatas segalanya.**_

.

.

.

.

4 hari setelah pemeriksaan, Satsuki Momoi didiagnosa mengalami gangguan mental akibat stres dan tertekan. Ia dilarikan ke psikolog ibu dan anak, menjalani perawatan yang rutin dan intensif. Satsuki berpindah atap, dari apartemen mewah menuju klinik khusus. Daiki rutin mengunjungi wanita itu setiap hari, membawakan bunga atau permen gulali kesukaan Satsuki.

''Satsuki, setelah kau sembuh, aku akan menikahimu.''

Satsuki bisa mencerna dan mendengar kata-katanya, namun terlalu pasif untuk merespon, sehingga hanya tatapan datar dan senyum tipis menjadi jawabannya. Wanita itu merabuti kelopak bunga anggrek kuning yang Daiki bawakan untuknya, Daiki cukup terkejut ketika Satsuki bersandar di bahunya, masih tidak berkata apa-apa.

Daiki tersenyum, ''tenang, kita bisa buat anak lagi!''

 _Dih, norak sekali. Mesum pula._

''kau tidak usah bekerja, di rumah saja dan mengurusi anak kita. Kalau bosan, kau bisa membuka toko atau belajar menjahit!''

'' . . . ''

''cepatlah sembuh sayang. Aku kesepian di ranjang.''

 **Astaga Daiki.**

Masih-masihnya mengeluarkan sifat mesum. Bahkan seorang perawat yang mendengar percakapan mereka tanpa sengaja, memerah mukanya.

''Dai-chan?''

Setelah sekian lama, suara itu melantunkan namanya lagi. Bagai dapat kotak pandora, Daiki melonjak senang dan memeluk wanitanya. ''bagus, kita pulang. Kau sudah memanggil namaku.''

Satsuki menatapnya, lurus. Kedataran tatapan itu meleleh, meluntur bersama air mata yang berjatuhan.

''ya, Dai-chan.''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Wanita itu memiliki sejuta rasa yang bila dipadukan, akan sangat bervariasi efeknya._

 _Entah itu senang, sedih, kecewa, sakit, emosi._

 _Daiki merasakan itu semua, dari Satsuki, dan oleh Satsuki._

 _Setidaknya ia mengetahui bagaimana alamiahnya sifat seorang wanita, dari yang paling manis hingga yang kelewat pahit layaknya empedu._

 _Satsuki, hanya Satsuki._

 _Wanitanya, Satsuki._

.

.

.

.

.

Daiki tersenyum puas melihat Satsuki yang kelelahan dan tertidur setelah menjalani malam pertama mereka.

 **Ya, malam pertama.**

Pernikahan dilangsungkan setelah 2 bulan lamanya Satsuki mengalami gangguan mental. Wanita itu telah sembuh total, terima kasih pada Daiki dengan bunga dan gulali nya yang datang setiap hari tanpa terlambat ataupun terlewat. Tetsuya beserta Shintaro jauh-jauh datang dari Tokyo untuk menghadiri pernikahannya, ia senang sekali ketika sobat-sobatnya semasa SMP datang berkunjung dan memberinya ucapan selamat.

Lelaki itu menghela napasnya panjang, ia telah melewati hidup yang banyak dramanya.

Ia mencium kening Satsuki, menyisir rambut merah jambu itu lembut.

Ia merasa sempurna setelah ada Satsuki. Ia merasa lengkap, wanita itu sangat cocok untuknya baik dari segi sifat maupun selera.

 **Termasuk oppai, yang menjadi kriteria utama Daiki, tentunya.**

Daiki tertawa memikirkan itu. Iseng, ia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh toples Satsuki, tergugah dan tertantang melihat dada sang istri yang menggembung besar dan sudah dihiasi bercak merah disana-sini.

 _Dih, jadi horny lagi._

Ia menindih Satsuki. Menciumi bibir wanita itu agar mau bangun dari tidurnya.

''Satsuki, beberapa ronde lagi.''

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

.

 **UwU**

 **Rada kecewa di endingnya, btw alurnya kok kayak ga nyambung gitu. Konfliknya juga garing sumpah. Yha –ga kepikiran konflik yang sekiranya bagus, jadi mungut konflik pasaran sadja hahaha.**

 **Entahlah. Mind to RnR?**

 _Danke, Tchus!_

 _2 : 24_

 _Ore_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
